Herra Howlett's bio
by FoxHerra
Summary: This will be up for a short period of time so a friend of mine can read over it. It is not a story it is a bio and will be taken down soon but feel free to read over I'd love to hear your opinion on it. Thanks and please let me know your thoughts.


•GENERAL

**FULL NAME:** Herra Kinney Howlett

**NICKNAMES:** Tigger (old friends) Kit-Kat (close friends) Kinney (for anyone) White Tigress (Code name)

**RACE:** Canadian

**AGE:** 17

**GENDER:** Female

**CANON OR ORIGINAL:** Original

**ALIGNMENT:** Rogue

**THEME:**

[*] Secrets By One Republic:

[*] I Can't Catch You By Sixpence None The Richer

[*] Talking To The Moon By Bruno Mars

•PHYSICAL

**HEIGHT:** 5.4"

**WEIGHT:** 115

**EYES:** Green with red specks

**HAIR:** Long dark brown (or black) hair with long side bangs that have white tips.

**CHARACTERISTICS:** Herra has a strong athletic build. She's not stunning but that might be because she could care less. Not to say that she has bad Hygiene just that she doesn't try hard to look perfect meaning she'll probably take a shower brush her hair and teeth and call it good.

Herra's eyes and hair are her most vibrant characteristics her lips are smooth but not full, slightly thin. Her nose is plain not large or small. Her eyes are oval shaped with long lashes. Her eyebrows are naturally thin. Her ears are normal not counting that she has four piercings on each ear. Herra has a slight problem with pimples but mostly because of her lack of attention to what she eats (like sweets). She will get blotchy freckles if its nice and sunny and she's out side a lot which is something she cares very little for so if you ever see her wearing makeup you can bet it was because of the sun.

Herra will cross her arms as a way of closing you off. Herra will grab her right arm with her left hand if she's feeling nervous or out of place. When feeling threatened or inpatient Herra will clench her fists, probably on the verge of boiling over. When Herra is bored she'll fiddle with her Dog tags or hair. Herra's other habits include sitting chairs backwards or on the head of them often times she will say its 'uncomfortable' to sit in a chair like a normal person, she'll put her feet under her, prop one up, cross them, and if she still is unable to find comfort she will sit on the floor.

**STYLE:** Mostly Herra will tell you she does not care but if you went shopping with her you'd start to see a pattern like, Darker colors, bagger or tighter clothes, boots or flip-flops, bracelets, things with pockets, and you'd probably never even see her glance at a skirt but if the time called for it she would wear a dress.

**PLAY-BY:** Jennifer Lawrence

•PERSONAL

**LIKES:**

Music

Training

Motorcycles/Cars

Drawing

Being out side

Nighttime

Dogs

Frozen foods (like frozen strawberries and corn)

**DISLIKES:**

Cats

Loud people

Hot weather

Crowed places

Needles

**STRENGTHS:**

Fast thinker

Lying/story telling

**WEAKNESSES:**

Cruel

Careless

Thinking things through (acting to fast)

Tell the truth (not a pathological liar)

Socially awkward (in more of a rude way rather then an awkward way)

Aggressive

Self-centered at times

Amoral (no strong sense of wrong and right)

Over working her self

**SKILLS:**

Drawing

Guitar

Martial artist

Tactician

Fixing things (like cars)

Street Fighting

Gymnastics

Parkour

**TRAITS / QUIRKS:**

Bad Social Skills

Blunt/Rude

Bipolar (not extreme)

Careless

Long term memory loss (she'll forget things after a month or so if she is not reminded in some shape or form)

**INVENTORY:** You'll never see Herra without her Dog Tags, Herra keeps these with her as a way to remember who she is (metal not really that she'll forget) She keeps a sketch pad and pencil with her in her satchel.

**ASPIRATION:** Herra's come to a stand still in her life. Unsure of where to go and what to do with her self.

**PERSONALITY:** Herra is a strong willed hot tempered teenage girl who's lack of care for others make her seem just as mean on the inside as she looks on the out side.

Herra could careless for other people's thoughts and emotions she would kill anyone in her way but she is just as willing to save one, as she is to kill one (depending on her impulses and mood).

Herra is mentally unstable often times lashing out at others when she is angry or inpatient her lack of patients and self control has gotten her into trouble, but often times she starts them getting into street fights and physical arguments because she's 'bored' and has nothing better to do… but so many times she has broken down her disorder making her shifty at times. One moment you could have sworn she was going to punch you in the face and the next she's on the ground with fury in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. But all of this could be harmless for a normal teenager but Herra is not normal.

Herra's past has pulled at her and wound her up so tight with so many mixed emotions of hate and sadness. All her broken pieces are often times easy to notice but some times she's falling apart and you never even noticed.

But there was one thing that made Herra more carful, her friends, Herra made sure that once she had made a friend hey were always ok, if something was in their way Herra would tare it down, as they say 'if you needed to burry a body I'd do it for you' Herra would do anything for anyone she cared about, anyone who was close enough to Herra to know her deepest darkest secrets also knew the power she held when her mind was set on revenge and just as with anything else she did, nothing could stop her protecting her friends…

•ALTER EGO

**POWERS / ABILITIES:**

**Intro:** Herra is part of what she found out to be called 'The Goddess Project' this is were they took to young children, one who's name was Loki and the other who's name was Herra. Herra was made to be the strength while Loki was made to be the brains but after a failing on Loki the project was cancelled and Herra was left alone… but there's more to her story then just that. **Powers/Abilities: **Herra was trained in everyway to be a living weapon. Even before she was born tests were being done. Enhanced senses meaning she could hear a pin drop, she could smell and track things like a dog, see things most would not notice, her sight was built for battle, her taste is so good she could taste almost everything in any food, her touch was incredible as well but nothing to brag about.

Herra's hearing is built off of an owl's. Though it is not as good it is works the same way being able to detect where a sound is coming from and, as said before she could hear a pin drop, making high frequencies paralyzing to her ear drums.

Herra's smell is built like a dog's; a bloodhound's to be specific. Herra sense of smell is a hundred times better then a human's being able to even track someone in a busy city… (Which she is only able to do after years of practice). But this also gives her a great sense of taste as well, something that wasn't on purpose.

Herra's eyes are built much like a cats or eagles if you will being able to see extremely well in the dark as well as being able to see a Rabbit at about a mile or so away but along with this comes lack of eyes sight in daylight. Still being able to see in the morning but not as well as at night this is only because of her cat and eagle built eyesight. If you would like to know distance lets say about 304.8 meters, which is that of which an eagle can see clearly. In the dark Herra can see 5 times better then most night vision goggles, only half of what a cat can see.

Herra's touch is nothing to brag about because of her lack of whiskers so we will just leave it at she has a good sense of touch.

Herra's ability to fight was also enhanced by these things along with the test but training is what made her, fast, strong, and brutal. Her punches are fast and smooth nothing incredibly powerful but it is strong all the same. Herra was a master at martial arts and an extremely hard-core street fighter all of this made Herra out to be pretty brutal.

Herra also did parkour and gymnastics making her seem to be a little more normal then she really is.

She also was a fan of handguns, swords, knifes, and several other sharp objects. Herra is skilled in sword fighting but is rather rusty because of her lack of practice same with her bow and arrow skills, but that is ok because she doesn't like bows and arrows anyways. The only thing Herra is still extremely good at is hand-to-hand combat and shooting a handgun, all of which Herra enjoyes.

Along with this went training days and days of training. All of this was hard but with out her training it would be like hell. This seems likes a lot, right, but even though with her ability to learn fast nothing stayed with her for long. When the project was dead so was Herra's life. The people who made her took as much as they could away when she was 13 years old and she was sent into what normal kids might call the system where Herra went through several families who, just like the people in the labs, no longer wanted her. After all of this Herra was only able to remember how to shoot a gun and kicks someone's butt, but other then that gone, everything else was locked away in some deep dark part of her mind.

**LIMITATIONS / WEAKNESSES:** Herra's weakness was clearly her self but other things bother her like high frequencies and extreme changes in weather. Most poisons affected Herra as well. Most only effecter her in small ways others more then most people and then there were a couple that do not work on her at all like chloroform, which is usually used to knock people unconscious. This is because of Herra's training and the test they did on her.

Herra's lack of trust and care for others has been a problem for a long time sometimes even going so far as not being able to stay some place or work with someone to help her find something. This even comes up in little things like not wanting to use a credit card or walk into a highly populate area because she is unwilling to trust the workers or people around her and when forced into these situations by someone or something important Herra will go as far as killing or harming someone because of something they said or did that she noticed and took as being bad which is because of her training in Kinesics (the study of body langue) but with all of this it mostly makes Herra's life harder.

Herra's flash backs often bring head aches and torcher to her rather normal days making her wake up screaming in pain causing her to have rather sleepless nights making her some times exhausted and unfocused. But other things cause her to over think or even panic when she sees someone she thinks she knows or an object that brings back something in her past like needles and test tubes all of which make Herra feel uneasy and when exhaustion is making her feel stressful she is not only unstable and easy to attack she's also violent and dangerous.

**COSTUME DETAILS:** Herra wears a black tank top, cargo pants or dark jeans, combat boots, a trench coat, and black sunglasses to hide her identity.

**TOOLS / EQUIPMENT:** Herra has a gun on her left thigh, another gun on the left side of her torso, small knife in her right boot, and a motorcycle that has ammo another knife and two guns in its saddlebag. (A lot of time she will not bring this stuff with her.)

•BACKGROUND

**BIRTHDAY:** May 4th

**AFFILIATIONS:**

**OCCUPATION:** a coffee shop at some point but she will also take on bounty hunter jobs.

**RESIDENCE:**

**FAMILY:** Herra had a pet for a short time as well as a cousin named Akiko who lives in Japan who Herra has not seen in several years.

**NPCs:** None so far.

**HISTORY:** Herra is part of what she found out to be called 'The Goddess Project' this is were they took two young children, one who's name was Loki and the other who's name was Herra. Herra was made to be the strength while Loki was made to be the brains but after failing on Loki the project was cancelled with Herra being the only one left.

Herra was what was called a DNA clone where two or three people had their DNA taken to make the clone.

Herra's mother who longs for one more day with her daughter thinks Herra is dead and will never be seen again while Herra's father is unknown by the mother he was an assassin with flaws that the company wanted to improve upon hints Herra. But sadly Herra was and still is unaware of who her parents are or were but growing up in a lab does that to you.

Herra spent little to no time in the out side world but she knew almost everything about it. Before turning 13 Herra had only been out of her 'world' 4 or 5 times only 1 of which was not a mission.

Other then her missions, night time, and eating she trained and did nothing but and every minute in between was spent mouthing off she was still a strong hearted girl and would stay that way as she grew up but on her 13th birthday Herra would forget all of it and spend her time growing up in foster home where family after family would send her back but as the years went on Herra would remember more and more each year and some times day but all of it seemed to be in vain as Herra could never get any closer to her past the only thing insuring of the project was her Dog tags that read 'Herra Kinney Howlett, Experiment-5, GP, and dead' scratched in on the back

The other Dog tag read info on her uncle named "James Howlett" who she knew and the fore took up his last name feeling that she knew him better then her mother or father and that she did. But even on this day Herra still searches for her past and her family that would hopefully go along with it...

Early childhood (3 - 5): When Herra was born she spent only 6 months with her mother then she was taken away. Herra's mother was well aware of what would happen to the child and let her go anyways but not long after she began to regret it but she was never able to get her daughter back and the assassin was left with a guilty conscience of the mistake she had made. But Herra's mother wasn't willing to give up yet. Herra's mom ended up braking into the facilities only to be captured. The young woman's memory was then wiped of the child leading her to believe Herra had died.

When Herra was 2 years old her training became a little more then just puzzles. Herra's caretakers began to teach her many other things. They seemed harmless like games but they really were training her for her future as an assassin, as a living weapon.

At three years of age Herra had a bigger vocabulary then the average three year old and used it to her advantage. Herra had began to other things as well as mouthing off, she started doing reflex training and stealth training (like hide and go seek except no one could ever find her) but none of it ever lasted long often times it would end suddenly because Herra would throw an enormous fit because she wanted to do something else and she got her way… some times.

At four and five Herra was running at top speeds (for her age that is), she was able to sneak into highly guarded areas without even being noticed and she could catch things with ease and throw them back faster then it had been thrown at her. But along with age came other problems like, throwing fits that were now more then just simple fits, and sneaking out of the building without anyone noticing, endangering her self and the project.

Childhood (6 - 9): At six Herra was more stubborn then ever and her anger wasn't getting better. Herra would yell and smart off to her caretakers making them go crazy with irritation, it seemed like the older she got the more problems came up.

At seven and eight Herra was learning how to use weapons and her fighting skills, which were being developed even from the beginning. Herra began to become more controlled over her anger and words making her much easier to live with but now, instead of broadcasting how she would escape from the build, she would just disappear without a word … just gone.

At nine years old her was now skilled at fighting and swordplay. She was silent and now… she was able to kill. All of Herra's compassion (if she even ever had any) was gone she was able to kill someone without even wincing but she was only a child and this came with drawbacks. When was nine she became more distance, she wasn't really human any more she was like a robot she didn't talk she did nothing but what she was told. But none of this mattered because everything was already falling apart. Loki was failing nothing was working she was what they wanted her to be… and neither was Herra her mindset was changing she only did what she wanted, lashing out to be free.

Adolescence/tween (10 - 12): This continued with Herra till she was eleven when she finally broke down. All of Herra's emotions came flooding back she wasn't stable any more… They were going to kill Herra…

When Herra was twelve years old the project was going to be canceled and everything was going to be over… it was all going to end. But Herra became better and one person stood up for her saying "you can not KILL her!" these would be the first words Herra would remember after her memory was taken away.

Adolescence/teen (13 - 16): At thirteen Herra's memories were taken away, she was not killed… some would disagree. Herra was sent into the 'system' where she would be adopted by a family who would wish they hadn't. Herra would go to school every morning and not come back to her 'home' till 10 at night. Herra hated her 'family' their older son would shove her around and call her names… he thought it was all in good fun, Herra did not think the same. One night Herra would come home and end up stabbing the boy in the hand with a kitchen knife... Herra was sent back.

At fourteen Herra would spend half the year waiting to be taken in by another family, which would also regret it. Herra would come home everyday with some sort of wound which would bring the mother of the house hold to tears, she could never have her own child so she took in Herra who she would became very attached to, and once again Herra would not feel the same way. On the last day of school Herra would come home beaten 'half to death' and the mother would cry as she cleaned Herra up. But sadly the father took Herra back saying his wife could no longer go through this.

At fifteen and sixteen Herra would spend the longest time ever in house that was only taking her in because they would be paid. This 'family' never bothered Herra never cared she was there for two years and hated it the more then any other family she had stayed with. Each day she would get into a fight each night she would come home with death in her eyes and every morning she would be asked the same thing by the young boy who lived with her for the same reason "why?"

At seventeen Herra gave up she would stop looking for a family and decided to find what had been nagging at her all those years. Every night sense Herra was 14 she would get a dream-no nightmares, Herra would get nightmares every night which made her stay up late into the night. At 15 Herra would start drawing and writing what she dreamed of and soon she would see a story beginning to form but not yet. Now Herra was just determined to find a school and a dorm and where her past might lead her.

•RP SAMPLE

Herra stood on the top of a building staring down at the people below while the moon sailed high in the sky. Her coat blew in the wind whipping back and forth snapping at the end. She was hoping to see someone who said they knew something about her past but the longer she stood there more she began to doubt it.

"Frack" Herra said to her self as she looked back down at the city that was glowing with lights and crowed with people. All of them seemed so oblivious to the dangers that lurked in the city, so much pain and most didn't even know. "So unaware of everything" Herra said with a deep sigh "SWOOSH" Herra jerked her head up to see a pigeon landing near by "stupid bird" Herra muttered looking back down at the city.

Herra probed up her body on one knee that was standing on the ledge. She was so emerged in the people below that she didn't notice that someone else was on the rooftop as well and the wind was blowing towards the figure at a force were Herra would never be able to pick up their scent. The figure was dark and silent like the night; the bird didn't even seem to notice the figure that was clearly a man judging by its build.

Herra turned around right when the figure was just a couple feet away. Face to face to face with the man Herra was slightly surprised that she hadn't noticed him before and a little bit embarrassed too.

"Hello" he said in a voice that was as dark as the night it self "You look like you crawled out of some where dark and dreary" Herra said no longer bothered by his sudden appearance "you look like you came out of the Matrix" he said in response which made Herra twit slightly in irritation. "Did you bring what I asked for?" Herra asked pushing the movie reference out of her head.

The man didn't answer and his face said nothing either and Herra was getting more bothered by his presence "is this some kind of joke?" she asked clenching her fists in annoyance. "No its not" he said making Herra loosen her grip around her fingers…

•OUT OF CHARACTER

**USERNAME:** Mango would be nice ^^

**AGE:** 14

**RP EXPERIENCE:** I would say 2 maybe 3 and a half years (O^O wow I feel like I've been doing it for longer) I have been writing for a ling time as well can't say for how long though XD

**HOW DID YOU FIND US:** DeviantART on a users profile.

**OTHER CHARACTERS:** none so far.

**QUICK, SAY SOMETHING INCREDIBLE:** Please give me feedback on my character.


End file.
